poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus and Brains' story of the Seed/Shido's story of Kurumi
This is when Optimus Prime and Brains tells the heroes the story of the Seed and how Shido tells the story of Kurumi in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Joshua: You CIA guys are really subtle. What a deft hand. I'm sure nobody noticed all that. Look. In a few minutes, there are gonna be feds all over this place, and I don't want them finding our Holy Grail. So we're gonna take all our R&D, we're moving it to our China Facility. Yeah. I want you to bring me the Seed, but I want you to bring it to me there. Su Yueming: Mr. Joshua I would not describe your product testing as perfected. Joshua: We have plenty of time for improvements in China. Gill: Sir, Galvatron. He was... Joshua: A fiasco. A farrago. An embarrassment. And he spoke How did that happen? Do you know what a flaw is, Wembley? A flaw? A flaw is a total failure. I did not have control over my prototype, and I want to know, WHY! see Bumblebee driving up to the train museum Crosshairs: Lets give Bumblebee the good news. We've got a ship now, we're leaving. Optimus: You humans. After all we have done. You don't know what you've brought upon yourselves. Cade: What? What is it now? What re you talking about? I mean, I'm doing stuff out of my league here! Optimus: You don't see who's controlling who. Within that man made prototype I fought, I sensed the presence of Megatron. Sonic: MEGATRON!!!! Amy: But Megatron is dead! Cade: What, the Decepticon who started the Chicago War? Brains: How do you think KSI built those bots in the first place? Ever want to think about that! They had a whole mess of dead Decepticon heads and they were downloading their minds! And I was in charge of autospy duty. No union, no benefits, no nothing. They hooked me up to Megatron, and that mind isn't as dead as they thought. He fed them the science and specs, all so they can built him a brand new body. Then he infected it with his evil nasty chromosome. They had red beady eyes. (gasp) Got into my lovey locks, oh I can smell it right now. total inside custom job. KSI might named the bot with a snappy name like Galvatron, but that's Megatron reincarnated. Tessa: You knew this, and you didn't warn them? Doraemon: Little girl, you can go to a pretty dark place when you on death row. He's been play KSI all this time, all so that he could manipulate them into going after the Seed. Shane: Wait. the Seed? Carver: What the hell is the Seed? Tessa: Those nasty soldier that were chasing us. I saw them board the ship, and they took something that they called the Seed. Hound: Listen. Sixty million years ago, given or take and eon? Optimus: Thousands of planets were' cyberformed with Seeds. flashback plays with the little dinosaur seen from the beginning Optimus: They turned your organic life into our elemental menials. Our creators destroyed your world. To make us. Brians: And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again. He wants to detonate that Seed in the biggest city and kill millions. He's gonna show the world, "Baby I'm back!". Casper: WHAT!! Optimus: The blast wave will incinerate that city into molten metal. He'll have enough to build a massive army. And annihilate your species forever. Brains: You dumb, greedy stupid heads, just brought extinction to yourself. Not my problem though. I'm free at last. Whole thing worked out good for me. I'm walking. Cade: We gotta get the Seed before Galvatron does. Kotori: Hold on a minute! Optimus, you we're build? Optimus: Yes. Godou: But I...I thought you were our friend. Everyone else: But you're not!!! turns away Yuri: Optimus Prime, you jerk! Todd: Darn it, I am so disappointed at you, Optimus! Tish: I never speaking to you again!! Maurecia: I agree with her, not ever! Kat: Come on, guys! You can't stay mad at him forever! Everyone else: Oh yes, we can! Pepper Ann: So, who's Kurumi? Carver: Kurumi is one of the deadliest enemies that we ever faced. Shido: She want to devour me for the power. But then she changed her mind, she want to have me for herself, after I'd saved her from Kotori. see China, Joyce and Galvatron unloaded Joshua: The Seed is going to be the salvation of our company. We take delivery tonight. And next month, we detonate safely in the Mongolian Desert. And we’ll create enough Transformium. For a hundred years. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes